AMBER
by amariys
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan pertama. Color series #1.


**Judul:** AMBER

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** ~2800 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki.

 **Pairing(s):** None.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapatkan dari kepenulisan cerita ini.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning(s):** Alternate Universe. _Possible OOC-ness and typo(s)_.

 **Summary:** Sebuah pertemuan pertama.

 **-0-0-0-**

PASAR budak bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi tempat favorit Aomine Daiki.

Dia bukan penentang hukum perbudakan yang diberlakukan oleh raja. Sejujurnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak peduli dengan para budak. Mereka memang selalu ada di sekitarnya karena ia cukup beruntung terlahir dalam keluarga yang telah menjadi penjaga kerajaan selama beberapa generasi, tapi Aomine hanya menganggap mereka sebagai wajah-wajah asing yang bahkan tidak pernah masuk dalam ingatannya. Aomine tidak pernah mendefinisikan budak sebagai manusia. Budak baginya adalah bunyi gerincing rantai, kilatan kalung pengenal dan kepala-kepala yang selalu ditundukkan.

Jadi alasan Aomine membenci pasar budak sama sekali tidak memiliki nilai moral yang tinggi. Dia hanya membenci suasana pasar budak. Hingar-bingar yang menyebalkan. Berjejalan dengan begitu banyak manusia yang sebagian besar berasal dari kasta rendahan atau justru para bangsawan yang terlalu antusias untuk mendapatkan mainan baru. Teriakan-teriakan makian yang meletup secara sporadik di sekelilingnya. Juga budak-budak dengan tubuh kurus kering dan tatapan mata mereka yang seperti ikan mati.

Aomine Daiki membenci itu semua.

"Haaah, benar-benar deh Akashi itu. Kenapa juga harus aku yang mendapat tugas menyebalkan ini?" gerutu Aomine. Tangannya gatal ingin menggenggam pedang besar yang diikat di punggungnya. Hanya karena hiruk-pikuk di tempat itu membuat instingnya berada dalam posisi waspada. Tapi melakukan itu hanya akan menarik perhatian yang tidak dia butuhkan, maka Aomine pun berusaha menahan diri.

Aomine Daiki tidak menyukai pasar budak. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia sudi menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini adalah perintah dari tuannya, Akashi Seijuurou, sang Pembaca Bintang yang juga merupakan pangeran kerajaan ini. Tetap saja Aomine tidak habis pikir kenapa harus dia yang diserahi tugas ini. Sebagai pangeran, Akashi memiliki tiga penjaga pribadi—walau Midorima lebih seperti penasihat daripada penjaga—jadi seharusnya si pangeran satu itu bisa menyuruh Murasakibara atau Midorima saja.

Sudah begitu, perintah Akashi juga sangat tidak jelas. Biasanya, Akashi sudah memiliki data budak yang ingin dibelinya hingga Aomine tidak perlu berlama-lama di pasar budak. Kali ini jangankan data, Akashi bahkan tidak memberikannya sketsa ataupun deskripsi budak yang dia inginkan.

"Kau akan tahu saat melihatnya, Daiki. Hanya kau yang akan tahu. Karena itu, tugas ini hanya bisa kuberikan kepadamu."

Benar-benar, deh. Kadang Aomine penasaran apa semua Pembaca Bintang memang mempunyai cara bicara yang misterius seperti itu atau hanya Akashi saja yang begitu senang membuat para penjaganya kebingungan.

Aomine menghentikan lamunannya saat tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gaduh yang disusul dengan makian kasar khas rakyat jelata. Orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan segera berkerumun ke sumber suara. Dia menghela napas berat. Ini satu lagi alasan mengapa Aomine membenci pasar budak: para pengunjungnya yang terlalu menyukai kekerasan.

Arus manusia membuat tubuh Aomine ikut terbawa hingga dia dapat melihat seorang budak yang meringkuk memohon ampun sementara seorang _handler_ memakinya sambil terus melecutkan cambuk. Para pengunjung yang mengerubungi bersorak riuh mendukung tindakan keji itu. Beberapa bahkan meneriakkan kata-kata yang membuat Aomine ingin memotong lidah mereka. Dan sementara itu sang budak masih terus-menerus merapalkan permintaan maaf yang tidak berguna.

Aomine sudah melihat lebih dari cukup. Dengan ekspresi jijik dia mendesak keluar dari kerumunan orang. Dia membutuhkan udara segar dan tempat yang sepi agar dia tidak perlu lagi mendengar caci-maki memuakkan itu.

Saat Aomine akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cukup sunyi, dia sadar sudah berjalan agak terlalu jauh. Di tempatnya berada sekarang hanya terlihat segelintir _handler_ dengan wajah-wajah datar yang justru lebih berbahaya dari _handler_ bengis yang tengah menghukum budak tadi. Tidak ada tenda yang menjadi tempat mempertunjukkan para budak. Yang ada justru kandang-kandang besar dan gelap.

Bulu kuduk Aomine dengan segera meremang. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia lihat jika mengintip ke dalam salah satu kandang: para budak yang meringkuk tidak berdaya atau justru tatapan mata yang seperti hewan buas. Budak-budak yang ada di sini adalah produk gagal. Mereka yang terlalu sering mengalami penyiksaan hingga akhirnya rusak. Fungsi mereka hanya dua, menjadi pemuas nafsu orang-orang bejat atau sebagai alat pembunuh tanpa otak.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu di sini, Tuan?"

Salah seorang _handler_ menghampiri Aomine. Bibirnya tersenyum miring. Kilat cahaya di kacamata yang dia gunakan menutupi pandangannya. Aomine dengan segera tidak menyukai _handler_ itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menjauh dari kerumunan orang itu. Tontonan yang disajikan tidak sesuai seleraku."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali," sekilas tatapan si _handler_ berpindah ke pedang besar di punggung Aomine. Saat itu, untuk beberapa detik akhirnya Aomine dapat melihat sorot mata di balik kaca. Sorot yang begitu dingin dan penuh perhitungan. Lalu saat _handler_ itu mengembalikan fokus pada Aomine, pandangannya pun kembali terhalang. Bibir tipis pria di hadapan Aomine masih membentuk senyuman. "Silakan lihat-lihat kalau begitu, Tuan. Mungkin akan ada yang menarik perhatian Anda nanti. Saya, Imayoshi, akan selalu sedia bila Anda butuhkan."

"Akan kuingat itu." Aomine mengangguk demi kesopanan. Dia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan hingga Imayoshi berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Hanya saat dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran _handler_ itu lagi Aomine akhirnya mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar membenci tempat ini," gerutu Aomine dengan segenap hati.

"Kau dan aku sama kalau begitu, Tuan! Senang rasanya bertemu orang yang bernasib sama denganku di sini!"

Aomine hampir saja terlonjak saat suara riang itu menanggapi ucapannya. Refleks dia berbalik. Tangannya telah menggenggam gagang pedang besar di punggungnya dalam hitungan detik. Matanya menyipit dan suaranya berupa geraman saat dia bicara.

"Siapa itu?!"

"Whoaa, tenanglah, Tuan! Saya hanya ingin mengajak Anda mengobrol! Saya sama sekali tidak berniat melawan Anda! Lagipula, saya tidak akan bisa melakukannya!"

Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Aomine mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau salah satu budak di sini?"

"Tebakan Anda tepat sekali, Tuan! Insting Anda pasti benar-benar kuat," suara itu terdengar mengejek sekarang. "Kalau Tuan berkenan untuk mendekat, saya akan sangat berterimakasih. Lagipula, mengobrol itu memang seharusnya berhadap-hadapan, bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar aturan itu sebelumnya," Aomine mendengus. Dilepaskannya genggaman di pedangnya. Rasa ingin tahu membuat Aomine melangkah mendekati kandang yang hanya beberapa jarak di hadapannya. Dia berlutut lalu mencondongkan badan agar bisa melihat ke dalam kandang dengan lebih jelas.

Pada detik berikutnya, napas Aomine tercuri sepenuhnya dari paru-parunya. Yang membalas tatapannya adalah sepasang mata berwarna cokelat madu yang terlihat seperti menyala dalam kegelapan. Itu hal pertama yang menyita perhatian Aomine. Disusul dengan kesadaran bahwa ada bekas luka yang masih terlihat merah di bawah mata kiri budak itu. Bekas luka yang panjang dan dalam. Seperti seseorang pernah mencoba mencongkel mata indah si budak namun gagal.

Kemudian saat benak Aomine dapat menyadari detil-detil lain (seperti kulit si budak yang putih bersih seperti porselen, atau bibir tipis yang terlihat kelewat merah, atau bagaimana bulu mata lentik itu menyapu pipi tiap kali si budak berkedip, atau pada anting besi di telinga kiri yang memberikan pantulan cahaya kecil), dia paham ada yang berbeda dari pria di hadapannya ini.

Budak di hadapan Aomine menyengir. Bola mata cokelatnya berbinar dengan lebih terang. Benar-benar seperti permata yang mahal.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menuruti permintaan seorang budak seperti saya. Anda orang yang aneh, Tuan."

"Aku lebih suka berpikir kalau aku berbeda dari kebanyakan orang."

"Haha, nampaknya memang demikian. Saya dengar Anda tidak terlalu suka melihat Ryou dihukum tadi. Itu saja sudah membuat Anda berbeda dari sebagian besar pengunjung di sini."

"Ryou?" Aomine mengingat budak berambut cokelat yang tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan permintaan maaf. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Kami baru berkenalan di tempat ini. Murni karena kemiripan nama yang kami anggap lucu. Ryou itu punya kebiasaan buruk. Dia terlalu gampang meminta maaf, bahkan pada majikannya. Padahal, budak tidak seharusnya bicara tanpa perintah langsung dari tuannya."

Aomine menggerung pelan. Sebatas untuk menunjukkan dia mendengarkan. Dia lebih suka memerhatikan ekspresi budak di hadapannya. Juga cara kedua matanya berkilat dingin karena kemarahan di akhir kalimat. Aomine bersumpah dia dapat merasakan bumi sedikit bergetar.

"Siapa namamu?"

Si budak mengangkat wajah. Tersenyum dengan sedemikian rupa hingga Aomine tahu itu adalah senyum yang benar-benar palsu. Tanpa segan dia menatap langsung pada manik kelam Aomine dan matanya terlihat benar-benar hidup. Demi melihatnya, Aomine membuat satu keputusan saat itu juga.

"Ryouta. Hanya Ryouta."

Satu anggukan tegas menjadi balasan yang Aomine berikan. Dia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya walau itu sama sekali tidak berguna membersihkan lumpur yang menempel di sana. Tanpa kata-kata dia berjalan meninggalkan Ryouta. Ada satu orang yang perlu dia temui sekarang.

Imayoshi.

Aomine sudah menemukan budak yang Akashi inginkan. Brengseknya, Tuannya itu benar. Hanya Aomine yang akan menemukan Ryouta. Karena hanya darah penyihir yang mengalir dalam diri Aominelah yang akan mengenali penyihir lainnya.

.

.

.

"JADI kau ini budak yang seperti apa?"

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan legalitas dengan Imayoshi, Aomine tidak menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di pasar budak itu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai tempat itu. Jadi saat akhirnya Imayoshi memberikannya Tanda Kepemilikan Budak dan semua data relevan tentang Ryouta, dia pun dengan segera mengeluarkan budak itu dari kandang dan membawanya pergi. Seharusnya masih ada serentetan prosedur pemeriksaan yang Ryouta jalani, tapi sekantong koin emas dan tanda pengenal keluarga kerajaan membuat mereka lolos dari kegiatan menyebalkan itu. Pelototan Aomine dan caranya menggenggam pedang di punggungnya juga membantu.

Hal pertama yang Aomine lakukan setelah keluar dari pasar budak adalah membelikan Ryouta jubah baru. Dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap rantai yang menggigit kaki dan tangan Ryouta ataupun kalung pengenal yang masih melingkari leher pucatnya, tapi setidaknya Aomine dapat menutupi itu semua serta karung lusuh yang dijadikan pakaian Ryouta dengan jubah itu.

"Memangnya Aominecchi tidak membaca data yang diberikan oleh _handler_ saya?"

"Tidak tertarik. Aku lebih suka mendapatkan jawaban langsung. Dan aku memang menyuruhmu berhenti memanggilku Tuan, tapi apa-apaan Aominecchi itu?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, kan? Itu panggilan kehormatan. Saya hanya akan memberikan embel-embel -cchi untuk orang-orang yang saya kagumi."

"Lebih terdengar seperti ejekan bagiku, tapi terserahmulah." Aomine mengangkat bahu tidak acuh. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Saya kira sudah jelas," Ryouta tersenyum tipis. "Saya adalah budak seksual. Nampaknya, terlahir dengan wajah cantik membawa cukup banyak keberuntungan bagi saya. Setidaknya, budak seksual biasanya hidup lebih lama dari budak-budak lainnya. Yah, walau mungkin sekarang saya sudah tidak terlalu menggairahkan karena luka ini."

Perhatian Aomine refleks berpindah ke luka di bawah mata kiri Ryouta saat si pirang mengatakan hal itu. Luka itu memang terlihat cukup mengerikan. Setidaknya, bisa membuat para wanita memalingkan wajah. Aomine sendiri tidak terlalu terganggu. _Toh_ dia juga punya begitu banyak luka di tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa bertarung?"

"Aominecchi, apa Anda menyimak semua perkataan saya tadi?" Ryouta tertawa. "Saya ini budak seksual. Kami diajarkan cara untuk memberikan kenikmatan, bukan cara memegang senjata."

Mata Aomine menyipit. Dia menurunkan nada suaranya. "Tapi sebagai penyihir, kau seharusnya tahu cara bertarung secara naluriah."

Suara gerincing rantai kaki Ryouta terhenti tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya bertaut tegang dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di sisinya. Hanya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum langkahnya kembali dilanjutkan. Walaupun saat itu dia tetap tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Menuduh seseorang sebagai penyihir itu keterlaluan, Aominecchi. Kebohongan itu dapat membuat seseorang terbunuh."

Sihir adalah hal yang tabu di kerajaan ini. Walaupun dulu kaum penyihir dapat berbaur dengan masyarakat, namun sejak pengangkatan Akashi Masaomi sebagai raja, hukum yang mendiskriminasikan mereka lantas diberlakukan. Berada dalam penekanan terus-menerus membuat kaum penyihir berontak. Sayang, kekuatan mereka sama sekali tidak mampu menggulingkan takhta kekaisaran. Sejak saat itu semua penyihir dianggap sebagai pemberontak dan hukuman mati akan diberikan kepada setiap penyihir yang tertangkap. Hukum yang mendorong sisa-sisa penyihir untuk lari dalam persembunyian. Di kerajaan ini, penyihir memiliki nasib yang lebih buruk daripada budak.

Aomine mendengus. "Aku tidak menuduh siapa-siapa," ujarnya pelan namun tegas. "Aku tahu kau penyihir. Matamu berbeda. Kemungkinan besar karena mata cokelatmu itu adalah sumber kekuatan sihirmu. Kurasa kau memiliki sinkronisasi yang tinggi dengan elemen tanah kalau ditilik dari warna matamu. Lalu anting di telinga kirimu. Itu peredam, kan? Supaya gelombang sihirmu tidak merambat terlalu jauh. Kau itu penyihir, Ryouta. Jangan mengingkari hal itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin saya tidak mengingkarinya kalau hal itu akan membuat saya terbunuh?"

"Kau tidak akan terbunuh karena darah penyihirmu, bodoh," Aomine memukul belakang kepala Ryouta. "Aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu."

"Tidak pernah ada yang melindungi budak atau penyihir, Aominecchi. Saya tidak butuh kebohongan seperti itu." Suara Ryouta berubah dingin.

Aomine menatap Ryouta lekat. Sorot matanya serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau salah. Di kerajaan ini, masih ada orang yang berkenan melindungi penyihir ataupun budak. Seseorang dengan kekuatan besar. Seseorang yang akan mampu mengubah masa depan," diambilnya tanda keluarga kerajaan yang menggantung di pinggang. Aomine memastikan Ryouta telah melihat tanda itu sebelum melanjutkan, "dan orang itu adalah majikan kita sekarang."

Kedua mata Ryouta membola. Dia paham maksud dari perkataan Aomine—bahwa pemberontakan yang dulu dimulai oleh kaumnya belumlah berakhir. Masih ada pergejolakan di balik layar kerajaan ini—dan itu membuat lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia ingin percaya pada perkataan Aomine. Sangat ingin. Sayangnya, Ryouta pun telah belajar bahwa terkadang kepercayaan saja tidak cukup.

"Anda hanya membicarakan omong kosong."

"Bukan omong kosong. Akashi... maksudku Seijuurou-sama benar-benar akan mengubah kerajaan ini. Beliau telah membuktikannya saat menerimaku yang memiliki darah penyihir sebagai penjaga pribadi beliau."

Ryouta tersentak. Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap langsung pada Aomine. Ada pengharapan yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik bola matanya. "Anda juga?"

"Yah, walau secara teknis aku bukan penyihir. Ibuku setengah penyihir sedangkan ayahku kesatria biasa. Jadi aku hanya mempunyai seperempat darah penyihir dalam tubuhku. Hanya cukup untuk mendeteksi penyihir lain sepertimu."

Aomine mengatakannya dengan ringan sambil mengusap leher. Seolah malu dengan kemampuannya yang terbatas itu. Tanpa tahu kalau saat itu juga ketakutan menjalari tubuh Ryouta tanpa ampun. Kemampuan yang Aomine anggap sepele itu adalah bencana bagi sisa-sisa kaum penyihir yang bersembunyi. Fakta Aomine sama sekali tidak menganggapnya hal yang hebat adalah bukti paling kuat bahwa Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan mengikuti jejak ayahandanya.

Kise mengembuskan napas perlahan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia mempertaruhkan segalanya di sini.

"Aku bisa bertarung," dia menjawab pertanyaan Aomine pada akhirnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal. Rasanya aneh bersikap terlalu sopan kepada seseorang yang telah mengetahui rahasianya. "Sihirku juga cenderung bersifat penyerang, walaupun sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku menggunakannya. Mungkin kemampuanku sudah karatan sekarang."

"Setahuku kemampuan sihir tidak akan bisa melemah. Lagipula, selama kau bisa bertarung rasanya sudah cukup. Belum tentu juga Seijuurou-sama akan menempatkanmu di garis depan."

Ryouta tersenyum kecut. "Ah, kau benar. Tidak ada orang waras yang akan menempatkan budak di posisi penting."

"Bodoh, bukan itu maksudku," Aomine menghela napas. Mengubah paradigma dan pola pikir yang telah terbentuk selama puluhan tahun memang tidak mudah. "Seijuurou-sama tidak akan peduli dengan statusmu, tapi Beliau hanya akan menempatkan seseorang di posisi yang memang dibutuhkan. Saat ini sudah ada aku di garis depan, jadi mungkin saja kau akan ditempatkan di bagian pertahanan."

Cukup masuk akal. Seorang komandan yang efisien memang harus memperhitungkan segala sesuatu masak-masak. Terutama tentang pembagian posisi dan tugas masing-masing bidaknya. Lagipula, seharusnya Ryouta tidak mempermasalahkan di mana dia akan ditempatkan.

"Tugas seorang budak hanyalah menuruti segala perkataan majikannya." Dia mengulang kalimat yang telah ditanamkan pada dirinya sejak masa pelatihan budak. Satu prinsip yang hampir saja dia lupakan. Padahal seharusnya Ryouta paham kalau dia tidak boleh menaruh harapan pada Aomine, karena tidak peduli seberapa pun berbedanya kesatria itu dari majikan-majikan Ryouta yang sebelumnya, tetap saja takdir Ryouta tidak akan berubah secara instan.

Aomine mengerutkan alis melihat ekspresi di wajah Ryouta. Kedua matanya yang sempat berbinar kini terlihat padam dan Aomine memutuskan lebih menyukai saat keping-keping cokelat madu itu bersinar seperti permata. Tanpa berpikir diulurkannya tangan lantas diacaknya helaian pirang cerah itu seolah Ryouta adalah salah satu bocah yang sering mengekori Aomine saat di istana.

"Kau itu bukan hanya seorang budak sekarang, Ryouta. Mungkin bagi orang lain status itu masih akan melekat pada dirimu, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah bahwa aku sudah menemukanmu. Sejak saat ini, kau menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang akan kulindungi. Sejak saat ini, kau adalah bagian dari keluargaku. Ingat itu."

Perkataan Aomine yang begitu tegas merasuk dalam diri Ryouta. Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa agak panas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia dianggap sebagai manusia alih-alih sampah atau mainan untuk memuaskan nafsu majikannya. Lebih langka lagi adalah menemukan seseorang yang dapat menerima kedua status tabunya—seorang budak DAN penyihir—dengan begitu ringan. Mungkin Aomine memang sudah gila.

"Aominecchi, kau itu memang aneh." Dan Ryouta pun tidak sanggup menahan ketidakpercayaannya dalam hati saja. Walau saat diutarakan, ada terlalu banyak kelegaan yang menutupi nada sinisnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu itu?!" Aomine mencengkeram kepala Ryouta lebih erat. Dia hanya melepaskan tangannya saat Ryouta sudah meringis kesakitan. Dipandanginya pria itu beberapa saat untuk mencari tanda-tanda keputusasaan yang mungkin masih tersisa.

Yang Aomine temukan membalas tatapannya adalah sepasang permata indah. Dia tersenyum tipis saat kelegaan memenuhi dirinya. Hanya sekilas sebelum membalikkan badan dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Saat dia kembali mendengar gerincing rantai kaki Ryouta mengikutinya, Aomine sadar Ryouta sama sekali belum membalas perkataannya. Dalam hati dia mengedikkan bahu. Yah, begitu pun tidak masalah. Aomine tidak senaif itu untuk berpikir dia akan dapat mengubah pola pandang Ryouta hanya dalam satu hari. Ryouta dapat menangguhkan jawabannya untuk saat ini. Aomine punya banyak waktu meyakinkan si penyihir bahwa statusnya sebagai seorang budak tidak akan memiliki kekuatan mengekangnya lagi.

Seperti yang Aomine bilang tadi, dia telah menemukan Ryouta. Dan walaupun perintah dari Akashi yang memungkinkan hal ini terjadi, namun Aomine tetap menganggap Ryouta sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Dia akan melindungi Ryouta; mengajarinya segala hal yang dia butuhkan untuk hidup secara normal dan menemaninya bertarung demi meningkatkan kemampuannya.

Aomine Daiki akan berada di sisi Ryouta. Karena dia bersumpah akan menjadi seseorang yang melepaskan rantai di tubuh Ryouta. Baik secara literal maupun figural.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading until the end! Come and talk and/or fangirling with me at kitsu_ya on twitter! XD /shot_


End file.
